Supernatural Love
by Castiels.babe
Summary: Republish from my old account. My oc Shey is thrown into the world of hunting when something teribble kills her family. Will her and Dean be able to have a relationship? And can she keep her secret hidden from the boys. Please read, follow, and review. Sorry for errors.


I'm laying in bed. Asleep. Then I hear a scream. I bolt up. I walk to the living room thinking it was my brother watching TV again. But what I see is horrifying. There is blood splattered all over the walls. My mother is laying on the floor. Her throat tore open. My father is on the ground beside her. He was in the same condition. But his arm is bent at an awkward angle as if it was broken. My brother is on a chair. Someone was hunched over him. They look up when my brother stops moving. They walk towards me. I can't see them yet because they are in the shadow. I'm frozen in fear. They step out of the shadow into the moonlight from the broken window. He looks at me. Then I start to run. I ran to my room and shut the door. I lock it. He kicks it open. I scream. Then he attacks me. I feel a terrible pain in my neck. I hear a loud bang as if someone kicked open the door. I scream for help. Two men walk in. Then both have knives. I scream even louder. I start to feel light headed. They come over and grab the man. The shorter one chops his head off. I scream in terror. The tall one walks over and covers my mouth with his hand and he starts shushing me. I stop screaming. He then says, "It's OK. My name is Sam and this my brother Dean. That was a vampire. Are you OK?" I starts to cry. My whole family was dead. I shake my head no. Then things start getting fuzzy do to the lack of blood. Sam walks over to Dean. He starts to talk to him. I start to sway on my feet. Then Dean walks over to me and looks in my eyes. His eyes shine bright green. "It's going to be OK." He says it sounds muffled. I pass out. And the last thing I see are bright green eyes.

 **Timehop: 9 hours.**

I wake up in a hospital room. I look around. I see Sam and Dean in the two chairs. They look tired. I then remember what happened. I start crying. Sam looks up. Then Dean. They get up and move to me in two steps. "Are you OK? Do you need anything?" Asks Sam. I shake my head. I realise that I haven't said anything since the accident. "What's your name?" Dean asks. "Shey," I mutter. Right then the doctor walks in. Dr. Harry was his name. I've known him forever. He was a friend of my dad's. They worked together. Also in a small town everyone knows everybody. "Hello Shey. I'm very sorry for your loss. But you will be OK. Your tough, like your mother, you'll get through it." He said. "You can be out of here in a week. We have you on this pill to make your healing process quicken. And it will take the pain away. You will have to be signed out though since you're only 17. And not a legal adult. Do you have any relatives?" He says. I shake my head and start crying. "I have nobody," I sob. "We will sign you out." Sam said. The doctor looked at Sam and Dean. "We are family friends." Dean lied. "OK?" Dr. Harry says suspiciously as he leave. "How is this real. Vampires don't exist. This is impossible," I say too Sam and Dean. They look at each other then back at me. "They do. So do demons and angels. Werewolves, witches, ghosts, and all supernatural creatures. They all exists. And we hunt them. We are hunters. It's our job. And there are others like us to," Dean says. I sit there in disbelief. "That vampire that attacked you. We been hunting it for weeks. It left its nest when we showed up. That was the last one from that group. We tracked him all the way here," Sam explained. I lay there not knowing what to say. "Wait. _**Your**_ Sam and Dean Winchester. Murderers. Crazy people. You're supposed to be dead. You died in a helicopter crash. It was all over the news." I reply. "We only kill the supernatural. And that was a cover up. The person who blew up the police station was Lilith. She is a demon. You don't need to worry about her right now. And it was demons who blew up the helicopter. And we are _**not**_ crazy." Dean explains. I lay there. "You should rest. The doctor says it can make you heal faster." Sam says. So I lay down and fall into a deep sleep.

 **Timehop: 4 days**

I'm in a room alone. I can't move. There's mirrors all around me. Like I'm in a mirror maze. Then I see a vampire. I scream but my mouth is shut tight. I try to move but it's like I can't control myself. I stand there frozen in fear. Then the vampire attacks. I seeing awake in a pool of sweat. I've been in this hospital for 4 days. I leave tomorrow. Sam and Dean are asleep in the chairs. This is the 4th nightmare in a row. So I just lay there. Waiting for the sun to rise.

 **Timehop: 4 hours**

Sam is waking up. I've already showered and was ready to leave. I sat down on my bed and pulled my shoes on. He looks at me like I'm a lost puppy dog. "Sam you can stop looking at me like that. I'm fine." I tell him. I walk over to Dean and shake him. He doesn't wake up. "Dean. Dean. Dean!" I finally yell. He jolts awake. "What?!" He says groggy. "Time to get out of here." I say. He gets up and we all walk downstairs. He signs me out. He used the name Roger Gales. We walked out and I see his car. Black 1967 Chevy Impala. It was beautiful. "This is my baby," Dean said proudly. "We can run over to your place so you can pack a bag of you want." Sam said. "OK," I said weakly. I got in the back of the car. Dean drove and Sam sat in the passenger seat. "So what do you like doing?" Sam asked. "Well I like to draw, sing, and I play violin. I also write. And hunt animals, and I was home schooled so my dad would teach me different languages that he learned in the military. He also taught me combat. So I loved doing that with him. He taught me so much." I said sadly. I start to tear up. But I wipe my eyes and tell myself no more crying. 'You are strong.' Sam looks at Dean. And Dean smiles. "I also like to bake. My mom taught me how to cook." Sam and Dean laugh. "Well I think we will all get along nicely." Sam says.

We finally pull up to my house. There is police tape everywhere. I look at the broken window. There was blood on the opposite wall. I walk up the steps and open the door. There was no bodies. But there was blood everywhere. I walk down the hallway. There were family pictures everywhere. I go into my room. I go in my closet and grab 3 shirts, 6 pairs of skinny jeans, 3 hoodies, and 2 pairs of shoes. I throw them in my big bag. Then I go to the drawers and grab 4 tank tops, 7 pairs of underwear, lots of socks, 6 bras, and 6 flannels. Then I grab 3 pairs of shorts, 4 pairs of Pj pants. My toothbrush and my hairbrush. Also lots of pony-tail holders. I go grab another bag and put 2 notebooks, 3 sketch pads, 8 pencils, and my violin. Then I take the family picture I had on my desk. It was taken 3 months before. It was taken in China. We went on a vacation. We were all so happy. I wrap the picture in a scarf and put it in the bag. I run the the side of my bed and get my laptop, charger, and makeup. I put this stuff in my bag. I put on my necklace that has the Chinese symbol for love on it. I grab my pills and hide them. Trying to not think about it. Finally I grab my phone and charger. I put all this in my blue bag that had my notebooks and pencils and stuff. Then I grab my big black bag that has my clothes. I see Sam and Dean standing in the doorway to my bedroom. "I can hold that," Sam says as he grabs my black bag. We walk out to the car. I run back inside and grab my wallet. It has $12,000 in cash in it. I grab the safe from under my bed. I take the key out of my pillow case. I unlock it and take out the knife my dad gave me. Also something else I just try not to look at. I pull out the rest of the money I saved. It was $170,000 that I put in there a month ago. I got all this from my job. It tallies up to $182,000. This should be enough until I find another job. I put $180,000 into the safe and put the rest in my wallet. Then I head back outside. The boy are waiting in the Impala. I get in the back and put my blue bag next to me. "Let's get going. Wait where are we going?" I ask. "We don't know. We will travel till we find a new case and you can do what you want when you're ready." Dean says. Then he takes off driving. After awhile I fall asleep.

 **Timehop: 6 hour**

"Shey. Shey. Shey!" Someone yells in my ear. I open my eyes. We stopped. It was dark out. Dean was sitting beside me. "What do you want?" I groaned. My neck started hurting cause I spelt the wrong way. "We are checking into a motel. We all need some sleep," He replied. I got up. I grabbed my bag and walk to the front office. Sam was talking to the office lady. Dean walked in behind me. I pushed past Sam and told the lady, "We need a room for three." She glared at me and clicked away on her keyboard. "Sorry. All I have left is a room with a queen size bed and a king." I looked at her and grabbed my wallet. "We'll take it." I payed the lady and she handed me the keys. Room 18. I walked outside and went to the car. I grabbed my black bag from the trunk and blue bag from the back of the car. Sam and Dean followed after me. They grabbed their bags from the car. I got to the hotel and threw my stuff on the table. "So sleeping arrangements?" I asked as they walked in. "I can take the floor. You can have the king and Sam can have the queen." Dean offered. "No Dean. You're not sleeping on the floor. It won't be weird. We can both sleep in the king if you want and Sam can sleep in the queen. Unless you want to sleep by Sam or me sleep my Sam. Whatever works for for you guys. But no-one is sleeping on the floor. Period." I commanded. "If it's OK with you. I'll sleep on the queen, and Dean can sleep by you."

Sam offered. "OK, Dean?" I asked him. "Whatever. I don't care. I'm tired," He answered. "Then it's settled," So I grabbed my big bag and went to the bathroom. I changed into a tee shirt and some black Pj pants. When I came back Dean was was already in bed. He was lying closest to Sam. I went to my smaller bag and grabbed my safe. I put it under the bed and put the knife my dad gave me under my pillow. Then I laid down. I finally fell asleep.

I'm in the mirror maze again. This time the vampire is Dean. He walks around me. Then he attacks. I'm sent to a different dream. My family is laying on the ground. Dead. Then Sam and Dean crawl to me begging me to help them. They are dying. But I can't move. Then they all die. And the vampire attacks me again. I wake up. I was sweating a lot. I was on my side and Dean had his arms wrapped around me. I look around. I gasp. I see a man standing near the table rummaging through my bag. He turned and looked at me. Then went back to what he was doing. He had brilliant blue eyes. He was wearing a tan trench coat, white button up shirt, and a blue tie. I move Dean's arm slowly. I grab my knife and slowly get up. I sneak up on him. I remember my dad's words, "If you sneak up on them hit them between the shoulder blades or the back of the head." So I walk up to him silently. I go to hit him but he turns and grabs my hand. I go to punch him. He catches my fist. He turns me around and my arms are across my chest. I can't move. So I bend my head down and bite his hand. I don't let go till he let's go of me. He holds his hand. I grab my knife and get ready to go again. I run at him. Go to cut him and he moves. Accidentally scratch his face. Then he grabs my arm and yanks it behind me. I let go of the knife and cry out in pain. Just then Dean and Sam both jump out of bed to my rescue. They look at what's happening. "Cas let her go." Dean says. "She came at me with a knife. She tried to kill me. So I defended myself," The man that I suspect to be Cas says. "Let her go. She is with us. She was probably just frightened by you." Dean says. "Cas" let's me go. I fall to the ground. I grab my knife and move away from him. "Shey this is Castiel, Castiel this is Shey," Sam says. I put my knife down. "How did you get in?" I ask him. "I'm an angel," Castiel says. I stand there. "OK. So what are you doing here?" I ask. "Well I was coming to talk to Dean. But I saw you two sleeping and I didn't know who you were. So I went through your stuff," He answered. "I'm done with this," I muttered and walked to the bathroom. "I'm showering," I told the boys. I took a quick hot shower. I take my pills. Trying not to notice my secret. I got dressed in my ripped skinny jeans, my belt with the sheath attached to it, a black tank top, and a flannel. I brushed teeth and my blond hair and pulled it up into a high ponytail. I walked out of the shower ready to go get some food. Castiel was gone. "So what did the angel say?" I ask. "Just a bunch of junk about what he has been doing." Sam replies. "Well I'm hungry. And there has to be a diner around here somewhere," I say. "Yea just let us change really quick," Dean says. "I'll be in the car," I say as I grab my blue bag and leave. I get in the car and sit in the back. After awhile of waiting I get out my violin. A start to play some random notes. "That sounds great," Sam sneaks up on me. "Thanks. It was just something random," I say shyly. Just then Dean walks out and gets in the car. When everyone is in the car we go to the diner. "I'll just have some coffee," I say. "I thought you were hungry," Dean says raising an eyebrow. "Well I guess not," I say. The boys order and eat their food. I get out my laptop and do some school work. I do my home-school on my computer. "What you working on?" Dean asks. "Just some school stuff," I answer. Then they just leave me alone. When they finish, I pay. And we leave. We go back to the hotel and Sam looks for another job. Dean sits on the king size bed and watches some TV while drinking a beer. I sit next to him on my lap top. I finish an essay about a book I read online. He was watching sports or something. I start to fall asleep. Eventually I'm passed out on Dean's shoulder.

I'm in my living room and the events of that night just keep replaying and if someone has it on repeat. Then finally it changes. Dean and Sam are the only ones on the floor both dead. I fall down crying. Then Dean opens his eyes and attacks me. I'm on the ground waiting to die and I jump awake. Dean fell asleep next to me. His arms are wrapped around me again. Sam fell asleep at his laptop. I snuggle close to Dean and go back to sleep. But this time it's a dreamless one. Thankfully.

 **Timehop: 7 hours**

Sam is waking me up. I'm still snuggling with Dean. He is asleep. I move Dean over so I can get up. Then I wake him up. "I think I found something," Sam says. "I think it's a ghost. This should be simple for your first job," he tells me. I shrug my shoulders as if I'm saying OK. "So there are these disappearances happening in a town about 30 minutes from here. There is a witness every time. Someone or something keeps kidnapping people's girlfriends. I don't know why they are being taken but when they are, they are with their boyfriends. No one know where they are going. But there is a connection, they all have blond hair and hazel eyes and their all on the same bridge," Dean looks at me know that I fit the description. Then Sam tells us, "I don't have a theory yet but I'm working on one." He continues. "So what do we do?" I ask the both of them. "We investigate," Dean says. So we all pack up and get on the road.

 **Timehop: 2 hours**

We finally arrive at the bridge where everything is happening. Sam and Dean grab their fake FBI badges. Since I didn't have one yet I start coming up with a lie. We all walk up to the scene of the crime. "And who might y'all be?" The sheriff asked. "I'm agent Carter, this is Agent Plant," Dean points to Sam, "And this is agent… Riggs. Someone stole her badge on our way here. We were in the store and someone came up to her, took it and ran. She will get another one soon," Dean lies. "Aren't you a little young to be detectives?" The sheriff questions. "Go kind of you," I smile at him. He blushes and moves so we can pass. We branch out and look around for anything useful. I look over the side of the bridge. As soon as I look over something disappears. "Boys!" I yell for them. They run over to me. "What did you find?" Sam asks. "Well I look over the bridge and right as I did someone or something disappeared. I will go down there and check it out," I say as I start walking away. "I'm coming with you. You don't need to be alone," Dean tells me. I shrug my shoulder and keep walking. He follows close behind. There is rocks by the end of the bridge. Dean starts to climb down them first to see if they are safe. Then I climbed down. Once we are on the ground we look around. It gets really colds out of no wear. I breathe out and see my breath. "Dean," I say fear dripping from my mouth. He walks over to me. "Whats wrong?" He says hearing the fear in my voice. I breathe out and show him. "Get behind me. Now," He pushes me behind him and grabs his gun. I grab my knife from the hidden sheath attached to my belt. "That won't work," Dean says as he looks over his shoulder. "While you were sleeping one night I took a book from Sam. I figured out salt hurts them. So I boiled some salt water and let it soak there for a hour before you woke up," I reply. He looks surprised. "Then it might work. Never tried it. Let's hope it does," he says. I shiver, it's getting colder by the minute. I turn and face the direction Dean is. Then I feel icy fingers on my back. I slowly turn around. There is a figure behind me. He caresses my face. His head is bleeding but the blood looks old. "What a great beauty," he whispers. His icy fingers travel down my jawline. I glance at my knife. He strokes my hair. I go to swipe at him with my knife but he catches my hand. "Now we don't want that now do we," He whispers. I move my shoulder to get Dean's attention. He turns around. He sees the ghost and shoots it. It vanishes. "We need to leave before it comes back," Dean says. We run back up to the bridge. When we get there the police ask why Dean fired his gun. "Well it was a accident. I was holding it and it went off," He lied again. "OK?" They walk away. Sam runs over. "What happened?" He asks. "The ghost. He was down there," I say. "And?" He questioned. "She went to cut him with her knife -by the way is drenched in salt water- but he grabbed her wrist. She got my attention and I shot it," Dean explained. "Well did it say anything? Are you hurt?" He asks worried. "All he said was something about me being 'a great beauty' and there might be a bruise but other then that I'm fine," I say acting as if I'm ok, but I'm not. That was my first encounter with something supernatural since my family. I start to walk away feeling sad. Then Sam grabs my hand. He looks at me like I'm a lost dog. "Sam, I'm fine," I say in a stern voice but really I'm about to start crying even though I made myself a promise. Memories start to flash through my mind of what happened. I wiggle my hand free. "I'll be in the car," I mutter as I walk towards the car. I open the back door and climb in. My blue bag falls over and my family picture falls out. I look at it. I tear up. "No more crying," I say out loud. I wipe my eyes. The boy start walking over. They climb in. "We have some research to do," Sam says. "But first, let's get some food," Dean says. So we drive to the diner. They get some burgers and I get a salad. After we eat that Dean orders some pie. He looks at me and sees I'm staring into space. "Shey," He says, "You want some pie too?" He asks snapping me from my memories. "Yea sure, whatever," I answer not paying attention. "Make that two," he says to the waitress who was batting her eyelashes at him. She walks away smiling at him. Dean smiles. I roll my eyes at him. Sam is on his laptop doing research. When the pie gets here the waitress slips Dean her number. I eat the pie and we wait on Dean. He finally finishes he says "I'll catch up with you later," Then he hands me the keys. "Whatever," I say. Sam packs up his stuff. "I'll drive," I say. He shrugs his shoulders. I get in the driver's seat. This is my first time sitting in the front. Sam gets in and I drive off. "How often does this happen?" I ask Sam. "All the time," He sighs. "I think I'm getting jealous. But there is no way I can like Dean. Can I?" I think to myself. The rest of the drive was silent. We get to the motel we have been staying at and we go inside. I go to the bathroom and change into a tank top and Pj pants. . And start thinking about all that's happened today. I brush my teeth thinking "I hope I don't freak out anytime soon." I leave the bathroom. Sam has changed into a grey shirt and some sweats. He is on his laptop. It go to the king size bed and pull back the covers. I climb in bed. I lay on the side I did last night and I can feel my knife back under my pillow. I eventually fall asleep.

 **Timehop: 1 hour.**

It's 12:00. I hear the door open. My eyes flutter open. Gladly I wasn't dreaming. Dean walks in the room. Sam is asleep. Dean tries to quietly close the door. He walks in not noticing I'm awake. He changes. I try not to stare. I roll over. He stops and looks at me. Then he goes back to whatever he was doing. Finally he climbs in bed next to me. He notices I'm laying in the middle and he scoots me over. I pretend that I just woke up. I roll over and look at him. He looks at me. But different than what he usually does. He looks guilty. He rolls over. And I fall back asleep.

 **Timehop: 4 hours.**

I'm standing in the middle of the bridge. Sam and Dean are dead on one side of me and my family on the other. But their alive. They start talking in unison. "Why didn't you save us," They repeat over and over. I can't get it out of my head. Then the ghost and vampire appear. The ghost attacks me while the vampire attacks my family. I run but they always catch up. I start tripping over bodies. Sam, Dean, my brother. All of them. The last one I see is Deans. I trip and fall. They catch up with me. I try to wiggle away but something wraps it's arms around and I can't move. I scream. Trying to run. "Wake up!" I hear. Over and over. But it fades. I hear my family's voices echo in my head" Why didn't you save us," It doesn't stop. I scream again. Then it's just Dean's voice. I scream till I can't any more. The arms never let go. I finally jolt awake. Still hearing my screams and Dean's voice. The arms are wrapped around me. I open my eyes. Sam is standing next to the bed looking at me like I'm crazy. I realize the arms belong to Dean. I stop screaming. Everything is silent. I start crying even though I promised. Dean rolls me over and hugs me. He hugs me so tight I can't breath. But I don't mind. I just sit in his arms crying. Sam just sits there. Looking at me sadly. Dean starts petting my hair saying, "It's OK. We are all OK." I stop crying. But Dean still holds me. He finally he let's go. "What happened?" Sam asks. "I can't. Not now," I reply. "Well you were screaming. And thrashing around. You kept saying 'I'm sorry.' Then you started crying," Sam says. Dean doesn't say anything. I look at him. "How many times have you had these nightmares?" He asks. "Every night since it happened. Every Time I fall asleep. It gets worse every time," I reply. "What was it about this time?" He asks. I sigh, "I was on the bridge. You guys were dead. My family kept saying, 'Why didn't you save us,' Over and over. Then the vampire and ghost showed up. The vampire killed my family and the ghost came after me. I ran. I started tripping over bodies. Everyone's. Then I finally fell. I tried to wiggle away but arms wouldn't let go. I couldn't move. Then they started saying it again. Finally Dean you were saying it. I scream through the whole thing. I never stopped screaming in my dream. Then I woke up," I explain. We sit there in silence. I look at the clock. It 4:00. "We should go back to bed. We can talk more in the morning," Sam says. I nod. I lay back down. Dean lays next to me. We lay there for awhile. I here Sam snoring. I hear Dean whisper "I'm sorry." He thinks I'm asleep. I snuggle next to him. He wraps his arms around me. He knows I'm awake. And I fall into a dreamless sleep.

 **Timehop: 6 hours.**

I open my eyes. Dean's arms are still around me. I hold on to his arms. He is still sleeping. I look at the clock. It's 10:00 am. I look around. Sam is on his laptop. I scoot closer to Dean. And just lay there. A little while later he wakes up. He gets loose. And goes to change. I get up. Sam looks up. He gives me that look. Like I'm a lost dog. "Stop looking at me like that Sam. I'm fine," I tell him. "Not judging by last night you're not," He answers. "It was a dream. Not real. I'm OK Sam," I say in a firmer voice. "I don't believe that. You have been having nightmares. You barely talk. And you are always on edge," He answers, "Trust me. I have nightmares to. Just not like that." He looks at me with that face again. I start getting mad. "I have nightmares. Who doesn't? I don't talk because I have nothing to say. And have you ever thought that maybe I'm on edge because my whole family just died! And I I've had the whole supernatural world thrown at me like a baseball! I haven't had anytime to grieve. Or even think!" I snap at him. He shuts up. Dean walks out of the bathroom. He looks at me then at Sam. "What did I miss," He says. "Nothing," I say walking to the bathroom. I lock the door when I get in the bathroom. I brush my teeth. Then I grab random things out of my bag. I strip. Too mad to notice my hips and stomach area. I get my meds and quickly take them. I have 1 left. I grab my dark blue skin tight jeans. A blue shirt that is tight but not too tight. And I put on my grey hoodie. Finally I put on my black combat boots. I brush my blond hair out and leave it down and I put on a little makeup. I walk out of the bathroom. I grab my wallet. "I'm going for a walk," I mumble to the boys. I leave the room. I start to walk around town. When I turn a corner I see Sam following me. So I speed up. After a while I loose him. I walk pass a movie theater. And some stores. I walk around a corner and bump into Sam. "What do you want?" I ask in a rude tone. "I wanted to say I'm sorry. I know how hard it is too loose people," He says. "You could've told me when I got back," I say. "Dean wanted you followed. So I thought this would be a good time," He answers. "OK. Well we should probably head back. We have lots of work to do," I say. "OK," He says smiling. We walk back to the motel. Dean is sitting in a chair reading setting on the laptop. "Another girl was taken. Last night," Was all he said. "What was her name?" Sam asked. "Nicole Shaw. But something is off. She wasn't with her boyfriend. And her dad doesn't work with the others. And she wasn't on the bridge. She was in her own house. " He says. Then he shot me a worried glance. "So maybe the ghost changed its type," Sam suggests. "Yea maybe," I say quietly. "If he isn't going after a certain type anymore. Then that could make me a target," I think to myself. They both look at me like they know what I'm thinking. "So that could make you a target," Sam says to me. I nod my head. "OK. We are keeping you under 24 hour protection. You don't go anywhere -except the bathroom- alone, and your off this case. We can find something else for you to do," Dean says. I roll my eyes, "I can take care of myself Dean," He stands up and walks over to me, "Judging by the way you didn't take your knife with you earlier, you need protection." I take a step back. He walks out of the motel room. When he returns he has a gun and a holster. "Here," He hands it to me, "Protection." Is all he says. I grab my belt and put it on. Then I attach the holster and put the gun in. "Seeing as you know what to do, I guess your dad showed you how to use it?" He asks, and I nod. "Good," He sat back down. "So are we just going to ignore what happened last night?" Sam asks. "I'm sorry about that. It won't happen again," I say. "Don't be sorry. It happens to the best of us," Sam says. Dean is silent. "Dean? What's wrong? You're never this quiet," Sam asks him. "Nothing," He mumbles. He gets up. "I'm going to get food. I'll be back. You," He points at Sam, "stay with her at all times." Then he leaves. I go sit on the bed. Sam turns on the TV. I grab my laptop and start working on math stuff.

 **Timehop: 1 hour.**

Sam fell asleep. I put my laptop down. I don't know why Dean is **still** gone. It shouldn't take this long. So I grab my blue bag with all my stuff in it. I make sure my gun is still in the holster and loaded. I quietly walk out the door. I start down the street. I just walk. After awhile of walking I see the impala. It's driving down the street. I hide behind a car. He doesn't see me. I stand up and turn around. I gasp. Castiel is standing right behind me. "Why are you out? Dean said stay under our supervision. Why did you disobey?" He asks me. "I'm going to call you Cas. 1 don't sneak up on me. And 2 I left to find Dean. He has been gone for a hour to get food," I tell him. "OK well we are going back. Now," He says. We start to head back to the motel. "So how long have you been outside?" He asks me. "About 30 minutes. Till you snuck up on me," I answer. "What is it like?" I ask him. "What do you mean?" He asks. "Being an angel. What is it like?" I ask again. "Not a lot of people ask me that. Well you always have you obey. Always take orders and if you don't get the job done then you're in trouble," He answers. I nod my head. "Does Dean know I'm with you?" I ask him. He shakes his head no. "He won't be happy with you," Cas says. "I know," Is all I say. We walk the rest of the way in silence. We get there and he walks me to the door. I open the door. Dean is pacing around. "Look who I found wandering about," Cas says. I roll my eyes. Sam is sitting in the chair looking guilty. Dean walks over to me. "Do you know how worried I was. I thought you had been taken. Or worse. I thought…" He trails off. "Well look. I'm fine," I say. I hear a woosh. I turn around. Cas is gone. "I'm just glad you're OK," He says in a low tone. Sam gets up. He walks over to me quietly. He hugs me. "I should've been watching. I'm sorry," Is the only thing he says. "Guys calm down. I'm fine. I'm alive. Not hurt. Calm down," I say. Dean just walks to the bed and sits down. He puts his head in his hands. Sam sits down again. "Dean, we need to talk," I tell him as I sit next to him. "OK. Sammy, we'll be back," He says. He grabs his keys and we walk out the door. We get in the car and start driving. "I know what you want to talk about," He says. I look down. "Dean. I think I like you. Like like you," I say quietly. "I know. I like you too. But sorry sweetheart no chick flick moments. We do this like adults," He stops the car. We are by the lake. He looks at me. He leans over and kisses me. His lips are soft and he it is a passionate kiss. He pulls back. "I love you," I whisper to myself. He smiles. He heard it. But he is silent. We drive back to the motel. We walk in. Sam is asleep again. Dean sits down and starts working on the laptop. I go and grab the food he got earlier. I munch on some fries then put it up. I turn on the TV. I watch something random. I fall asleep.

 **Timehop: 2 hours.**

My eyes flutter open. I didn't have a dream. Dean is no longer on the laptop. He is sitting next to me watching TV. And Sam is gone. I yawn, "Where did Sam go?" I ask him. "He went to go investigate. Cas is with him. And I am staying with you," He responds. "Oh," Is all I say. "I'm going to grab a drink. Want anything?" I ask getting up. "A beer," Is all he says. I walk over to the tiny fridge. I look inside, all that's left is beer. "Do you know who drank my last water?" I ask him grabbing two beers. "Probably Sam," he answers still looking at the TV screen. I hand him a beer and sit criss cross next to him. I open my beer. He hears it and looks at me funny. "What? I drink you know," I say. "But your like 17," He says. "And? Dean I bet you were been drinking before you were 18," I retaliate. He smirks. I take a swig of it. I sigh. It reminds me of old times when my brother and I would sneak out and buy beer with my fake ID. Then we would go to the park and drink them. I smile remembering the good memories. Then I remember that night. I shudder. "I know how it feels to have bad memories," Dean says out of nowhere. "I have my demons to. My mom died when I was a kid. I remember like it was yesterday," He continues. I look down. I feel bad for him. "I was raised like a soldier. Moving from town to town. My main orders were to protect Sammy. Do anything could to make sure he was OK," Dean says not taking his eyes off the screen. "I bet that was how you felt about your brother," He keeps talking. I nod. "You would do anything to have him back. And your family, wouldn't you?" He asks. I nod, tearing up. "I have," he mumbles quietly. "What?" I ask. "I went to hell and back for Sammy. Literally. My dad gave his soul for me. Where just a family of giving up our life's for each other," He sighs. I lean my head on him and take another drink. "I'm sorry," I whisper. He looks at me. "You shouldn't be. You have no one. I at least have Sammy," He says. Tears run down my face silently. We are both silent. I giggle. "What's so funny?" He asks. "I thought you said no chick flick moments," I say quietly. He laughs. "I did, didn't I. We need to do something," He says. "Like what?" I ask. "Something fun. You ever play pool?" He asks with a smile on his face. I nod like a dummy. "Good. I saw a bar a couple blocks away," He gets up and grabs the keys. I stand up and take off my hoodie. I check in the mirror that my makeup is OK. Once I know I look ok I follow Dean to the car. We get in and he drives us to a small bar called "Wild Whiskey". We get out of the car and walk in. There are some drunk people standing around talking to girls. Some people are at the bar. I remember that I still have wallet with my fake ID. I look around. Some guys are eyeing me like I'm their dinner. "Dean goes and grabs some pool sticks. He set up the game. "I'll break," I say. I get ready. I aim and hit the ball. It hits the balls. The solid red falls in a hole. I smile at Dean, "Your turn," He aims and hits the ball. It doesn't go in. I smirk. "Let's grab some drinks real quick," I offer. "OK," he answers. We walk to the bar. "I'll have a BudWeiser," I say. "ID please?" The bartender asks. I grab my fake ID that says I'm 24, and hand it to her. "Ok," she hands it back and give me a beer. "And for you?" She asks Dean. "I'll have the same," He says. She nod and hands him one. I pay with twenty. "Keep the change," I tell her. We walk back over the the pool table. I start drinking my beer.

A lot beer and rounds of pool later, Dean and I are both drunk. I have beaten him at least 6 times now. We are laughing. This is the first time I have had a good time in couple weeks. "We should probably head home," I slur. Someone walks up behind me and grabs my waist. My eyes widen. I turn around. "Wanna come home with me?" A man asks. The smell of Whiskey pouring from his breath. "No. Get away," I try to push him. He laughs. "I said get off," I say louder. Dean stumbles over. "Just leave her alone man," He tries to sound tough. The man shoves Dean and tries to come back to me. I punch him in the jaw with all the force I could put into it. He stumbles backward. "I said leave me alone," I stop slurring. I stand up straight. He walks away. "Come on Dean let's go," I grab his arm. We walk out. The fresh air pours into my lungs. We tumble to the car. "Since I'm less drunk than you I should drive," I say. He hands me the keys. I get in. I go to back out but Sam is standing behind the car. I slam on the brakes. He walks over to my window. "Maybe I should drive," He says with a sigh. I get out and get in the back. I roll the window down. The wind hitting my face. We get to the hotel. This is the first time that I'm really hammered. I almost fall over. Sam catches me. He picks me up and takes me inside. I laugh. Everything looks fuzzy. Dean almost falls over on his way in. I laugh at him. He smirks. I get down and walk to the bathroom to change. I put on what I usually do. Shorts and a tee-shirt. I grab the gun and put it under my pillow and put the knife on the stand by the bed. I fall on the bed. Sam laughs at me. "What's so funny?" I can hear myself slurring my words. "This will kick your Ass in the morning. By the way, I bought more water,"He grabs one from the fridge and throws it at me. I take a long drink. Dean walks out of the bathroom in sweats and a grey tee-shirt. "I'm going to change, don't go anywhere," Sammy says. I give a thumbs up and a smile. He just laughs. Dean grabs a water. He takes a drink. He shoots me a sly smile. I giggle. He jumps in the bed. I laugh. He laughs too. He looks at me. And I stare into his green eyes. We kiss again. Longer this time. I pull back before Sam opens the door. I giggle and blush like a little kid. Sam walks out and lays in bed. After a while I snuggle up to Dean. He wraps his arms around my waist. We kiss. Then Sam snores really loudly. We both start laughing. I snuggle closer to him. When he thinks I'm asleep he says "I love you, Shey." I fall asleep smiling. And the alcohol makes the dreams go away.

 **Timehop: 8 hours.**

Sam rips open the curtains. I wake up. I have a pounding headache. "Turn off the giant light in the sky," I groan and roll over. I check the time. It's 11:43 am. Dean isn't in the bed. I hear the shower and suspect he's in there. Sam laughs, "Sorry gun. Can't do that but I went to the store while you guys were sleeping. I got you some aspirin," He threw the small bottle at me. "Thanks," I grumble. I roll over and try to block out the noises. The water turns off. Dean walks out in a towel. I guess he thinks I'm sleeping. I turn my head to look away. "So has had gotten up yet?" I hear Sean's y voice ask Sam. "Yea. She is awake," Sam answers. "Oh," I hear something rustling around and the bathroom door close. I look up. Dean is gone again. I grab the bottle and take a pill. I don't even need to wash it down with water. "So...last night. I remember almost everything but some parts are fuzzy," I say to Sam. He laughs again. "Well you were hammered. You could barely walk. I had to carry you inside," He smirks. I sigh. "I promise that never has happened before. And it won't happen again," I tell him. He just laughs. Dean walks out of bathroom clothed. "Morning," He says. "How do you not have a headache?" I ask Dean. "Oh trust me. I've been drinking for a long time,I have found ways to not have a hangover" He says with a smirk. I bury my head in my pillow. I start to feel sick. I quickly get up and run to the bathroom. I slam the door and lock it. I throw up all the alcohol. "I going to shower!" I yell through the door. My bag isn't in here anymore. But I don't care. I peel my clothes off. I turn the water on hot. I step in the shower. It's hot but I like it. It starts getting steamy in here. My headache finally goes away. I turn the water off and step out of the shower. Not looking down. I wrap myself in a towel. I go to the door and barely open it. "Can someone get me my bag please?" I ask. I hear shuffling and I see my bag floating in front of me. I grab it. It's heavy. I pull it in the bathroom. I drop it on the floor and go to shut the door. But my towel falls. My eyes widen. The door was still cracked. Someone could look in and see me in the mirror if they are standing by the door. They would know my secret. I grab my towel and slam the door blushing. I hear someone gasp. I grab the pill bottle out of the bag and take the last one. I might be able to get more another time. I quickly get dressed bra and underwear. Then I put on my black skinny jeans. I grab my black shirt and put it on. Then my belt. I brush out my hair. I brush my teeth still being able to taste the puke. I put on a little makeup. And then I walk out of the bathroom. Refreshed and ready. "You OK?" Sam asks raising an eyebrow. I nod. I blush knowing someone saw me. Dean doesn't say anything. "So what's the plan for the day?" I ask them. "Well **we** have work to do," Dean gestures to himself and Sam,"Cas is going to stay here with you." I sigh, "Ok." I look down. I walk over to the desk by the bed. I grab my holster and attach it to my belt. Then grab my gun and put it in the holster. "Cas will be here soon. You have our numbers," He says. Sam hugs me then walks out to the car. I tuck my necklace back in my shirt. I hear the whoosh and know that Cas is here. He walks to my side. Dean motions for him to walk away. Dean grabs me and hugs me. He lifts my face up for me to look and him. He kisses my forehead. "I'll be back later. Don't be stupid," He says. Then he leaves. Cas walks back over. "So what do you want to do?" He asks me. I turn and smile at him. "Well what do angels do in their free time?" I ask him. "Um, We don't usually have free time," He answers. I nod. "We can go on a walk," I suggest. "OK. But you stay where I can see you," He answered. I grab my wallet, I nod and open the door to leave. He walks out behind me. I start walking. "I think I saw a park last time i was out. We can go there if you want," I say. He nods. I start walking in that direction. He follows behind me. We get there and no-one is there. The kids are probably at school. So I go sit in a swing. It reminds me of when my brother would push me on the swing. I start going back and forth. Cas comes and sits in the one next to me. He swings his legs back and forth. But the swing just rocks back and forth. "Your doing it wrong. Push your feet off the ground and then put your legs out when you go forward. Then when you go backwards pull the back. Like this," I show him how to do it like my mom taught me. He tries it and it works. I smile at him. He stops. "I know how you feel about Dean. And I know he feels the same. I also know that you think it's your fault that your family is dead," He says in a serious tone. I stop my swing. I nod. "But it's not your fault. I want you to know that," He continues. I grab my necklace and rub it like I always do. I start remembering that night. I get off throwing and sit on the ground. He sits beside me. "Is he real?" I ask choking back tears. He looks at me questioningly. "God. Is he real? Have you ever seen him?" I ask again. "Well I have faith that he is real. And no I've never seen him. Only 4 angels have. And I'm not one of them,' He answers. "Then if you have never seen him how do you know he is real?" I ask. "Because, I have faith he is," He reply's. "Well if he is real. Why would he let bad things like this happen?" I continue to question. "I am not sure," He says. I stop questioning him. I check the time on my phone. It's 2:30. "We should get some food. I'm hungry," I tell Cas. He doesn't say anything. He just helps me up. We start walking towards the diner across the street. We walk in. I set at a booth. The waiter hands us menus. She comes back. "I'll have water and a salad," I say. She looks at Cas. "Um… a water," Is all he says. She wrote it down and then walks away. Cas looks at me. He stares straight into my eyes as if looking at my soul. "I'm sorry," Is all he says. I know exactly what he is talking about. I look down at my hips and stomach. "Have you told Sam and Dean?" He asks. I shake my head no, "But I think one of them know. I'm not sure." He looks at me. "I don't think they know. But I know one of them saw you this morning," He responds. I look at him. Then look away quickly. The food gets here and I eat quickly. I pay. Leave her a $5.00 tip. We leave. It's 3:00. I see a text from Sam. Sent 10 minutes ago.

Sam: _We will be home soon._

I send back,

Shey: _OK._

I put my phone up. "The boys are on their way back. We should go," I tell Castiel. He starts walking home. I follow. We walk in silence. We get there. The impala is there so I know their home. We walk inside. I shut the door behind me and Cas. "Did she behave?" Dean asks Cas. "Yes. We went on a walk. We went to the park. She taught me how to swing on a swing. We talked. Then she ate a salad. Then we came home," He recites in order to the boys. "Good," Was all he said. "Well we have new information. Turns out. All these girls had some sort of "illness" you could say. Like one girl had anxiety, another was depressed. So you shouldn't get taken. Your back on the case" Sam tell us. Cas looks at me and I look down. He walks to me. "You should tell them," He whispers. I shake my head no. "Not yet," I tell him. He looks at me with disappointment. I look away. "What are you to whispering about?" Sam asks. "Inside conversation," I say trying to act jokingly. Cas looks away. I try not to look at him. I know he is gone when I hear the sound of his wings whoosh away. "So. I'm going to ask this because it getting awkward for me. Who saw me this morning?" I ask blushing. Sam looks confused. Dean blushes and raises his hand. "OK. What all did you see?" I ask sacredly. "I looked away I promise. I only saw from here up," He says gesturing from right were my cleavage starts. I sigh with relief. He doesn't know my secret. "OK. Don't make this awkward anymore please?" I ask him. He nods. "I have school stuff to do," Is all I say before I grab my laptop and get to work. I start to read my new book online. I have to read "Romeo and Juliet" by William Shakespeare. I start reading. I get bored and doze off.

 **Timehop: 1 hour and 45 minutes**

I'm sitting in a the hospital room where they told me the bad news. I start crying. As I always do for no reason. I feel sad and alone. Then a new doctor comes in. He is wearing a face mask. He rips it off. It's the vampire. It bites my neck. It kills the other doctor in the room as I lay dying. Right before I die I wake up. I see the boys still working. Sam looks at me and smiles. I send him a weak smile. I turn my laptop off and put it with my stuff. I go to the fridge and grab a water. I get a drink of it. "I need to go to the store," I tell the boys. "OK. I'll go with you. I need a break anyways," Sam says. He grabs the keys and I make sure I have my wallet. We walk out and get in the car. We drive to the store in silence. "I just need to pick up some pencil sharpeners and girl stuff," I say to him. I get out of the car when we get there. He follow. We walk in and I grab a basket thing to carry. I walk to the girls need section. I grab some pads. The I go to the razors. I look at them. I try not to think. When he isn't looking I run to the medicine isle. I look for the pills I need. They are all out. I see a worker. "Do you K of when more of these will get here?" I ask worriedly. "Not till next week. Sorry," He says. I look down. Oh no. This is bad. But I can handle this. I walk away. I go to find Sam. Wasn't hard since he is so tall. I go check out. I pay in cash as usual. We walk out. I try not to freak out. I get in the car. I'm silent. We get to the motel. I put my stuff in my big bag. "You OK?" Sam asks. I nod. I check the time. Its 4:58. "Are we going anywhere else tonight?" I ask the boys quietly. "I don't know. You don't have to if you don't want to though," Sam answers. "Ok. I'm going to change then," I say walking to the bathroom. I put on a hoodie and some shorts. My first time wearing shorts around them. But the hoodie covered them a little so I pull it up. I leave the bathroom. I go lay in the bed. I curl into a small ball and cover myself in the big blanket. I drift into a dreamless sleep.

 **Timehop: 5 hours.**

I wake up. The boys are still awake. They are talking. "What are we going to do? We can't keep her forever," I hear Sam's voice. "Why not. She could be a great hunter. We can teach her," Dean defends me. "She doesn't need to know everything. Have you thought maybe she wants to go to collage or something. Plus she is holding us back," Sam continues. "But what if she wants this," Dean argues. I sit up. They see me. "I'm sorry. If you don't want me here. I will leave," I say quietly. "That's not what I'm saying," Sam says quickly. "Sam, I know I'm holding you guys back. I get it you want me gone. I'll go," I say. I get up and start packing my things. "I'm not saying that," He says. "Shey, don't leave," Dean gets up and walks over to me. "Don't go." I continue packing. I feel betrayed and useless. "This is what he wants. Plus. It's about time I get out of your hair,"I say with a sad smile. I finish packing. "I'm going to change then I'll be out of here," I say quietly. I go to the bathroom and change into what I was wearing earlier. I walk out and put the rest of my stuff away. I make sure I have my gun. I walk to Dean. "Please don't go Shey," He says. I take my necklace off. I put it on him. "Don't forget me," I kiss him one last time. I walk to Sam. "I'm sorry. Goodbye Sam," I hug him and say one last thing, " Tell Cas I said bye." I walk out and leave. It's 10:00 at night. So I walk to the playground. Everything is quiet. Then I feel icy cold. I know he is here. I leave my stuff. Besides my phone and the pencil sharpeners that I put in my pockets. I turn around to face the ghost. "Please take me," I say quietly. He nods and grabs my arms. And I'm out like a light.

 **Timehop: 9 hours.**

I wake up in a small room. With no doors or windows. Only a bookshelf. I'm not scared. Just sad. I move and sit up against a wall. I grab my phone. I have one bar. I text Dean.

Shey: _S.O.S. Captured by the ghost._

Dean: _Turn on your GPS so I can track your phone's signal. I'm on my way._

Shey: _Done._

He doesn't text back after that. It's 7:00 am. I just sit and wait. Knowing in a few hours I will start to react to not having my meds.

"I don't understand. Why would the ghost take her?" I ask Sam and Cas. I try to pay attention to the road but and can't stop wondering why it would take her. "I mean, she doesn't have and "illness"," I continue. Cas is quiet. And Sam just shrugs. Sam has his laptop open. He is tracking her phone signal. "Cas, what were you whispering to her earlier?" I ask remembering that they were talking. He doesn't say anything. I slam on the brakes and look at him. "What did you guys say?" I ask sternly. He sighs, "While we were walking, I figured out the she," He pauses, "When she was 13 she went to the hospital after almost killing herself. She was diagnosed with depression. She takes medicine for it, but she ran out yesterday morning." He tells me. "What happens if she goes a day without taking it?" Sam asks. "After awhile she start becoming upset. Then starts thinking bad stuff about herself. Then starts hurting herself. And after a few more hours of that... She will attempt suicide," Cas answers sadly. "But she doesn't have anything to hurt herself with," Sam says. I look down at the necklace. "She might. So we need to hurry. Where is she Sam?" I ask Sammy. "Um… a old abandoned house, a few miles from the bridge," He answers. I start driving again. "It turns out, the ghost is Daniel Catcher. He lived near the bridge. About 10 minutes away. One day his wife -Kaylee Catcher who had blond hair and hazel eyes and she was diagnosed with insanity after wards- she pushed him off the bridge. Then jumped off," Sam tells me. "Well she is a crazy bitch, but that explains why he is taking these girls," I say. Sam looks down."Sam this isn't your fault," Cas says. Sam just sighs.

 **Timehop: 30 minutes**

I'm still waiting for the boys. They should be here soon. "Stupid. You should've just stayed with them," I say to myself. I am stupid. I should've stayed. I should've done a lot of thing. I'm so stupid. And alone. As usual. I don't have anyone. I'm all alone. And stupid. And ugly. "Why can't I be normal?" I say aloud. 'My family is gone. I hunt monsters. Who does that, crazy people. Most people run from monsters. But I guess I'm crazy. That makes me crazy, stupid, alone, and ugly. Sam was right. I'm just a burden. Everyone is better off without me. I bet Dean didn't even love me. I bet he just felt sorry for me. No one loves me. I'm just sad and alone. No one gets me. It's just unbearable. I have no control over anything,' I think to myself. I feel pencil sharpeners in my pocket. I take one out. I take a rock and unscrew the screw. I take the small razor blade. "At least I can control this," I say. I run the razor over my wrist. The only cut I ever put on it. I lift my shirt up a little. I rub the scars from other cuts I've made. I run the razor over them. Making more and more fresh cuts. I don't even notice the pain. I'm used to it. More and more cuts over my ugly body. I keep cutting till all I see is cuts. Then I move to my arms. I just cut. I finally stop. I'm to tired. So I lay down and go to sleep.

"He and his wife were buried next to the house," Sam says as we pull up. "Sam and Cas. You know what to do. I'll go get her," I say. "Dean... be careful," Cas tells me. I nod. I go to the trunk of the car. I grab a gun. I grab extra rounds of rock salt bullets. I run inside. I see some furniture. I look around for doors. I see one. I try to open it. There is something blocking it. I push and try open it. I push harder. It opens. There was a bookshelf in front of it. There is a dead girl inside. So move on to the next door. I find the same inside. So I continue my search.

I don't dream. I hear a loud bang. I wake up. I see the bookshelf moving. I'm guessing it's the ghosts I lay back down. I hear it again. The bookshelf falls. I keep my eyes shut. Someone walks over to me. I hear their footsteps. They pick me up. But they aren't cold. I slowly open my eyes. I see Dean. We are walking out of a house. "Dean," I whisper. It's probably just a dream. Dean wouldn't come for me. Would he?' I think to myself. "It's OK. I'm here," He says. I see my necklace. I also see that I'm covered in blood. But I don't care. I just lay my head on Dean and go back to sleep.

"The bodies are burned," Sam says. I nod. Cas is gone. I guess he has stuff to do. "Castiel went to find her stuff," Sam says. I'm still holding her. I don't want to let her go. "We need to get her to a hospital. When found her she had a broken pencil sharpener beside her. I'm guessing the she used the razor peice to do this," I show him her arms. I lift her shirt a tad to show him her stomach. He nods. He walks to the Impala and opens the back door. I lay her down. Her brow furrows. She make a looks like she is in pain. I hand Sam the keys. "You drive. I'll make sure she's OK,"I say. I shut the door and go around to the other side of the car. I open the door. I lift her head and sit down. I lay her head in my lap. Sam gets in and starts driving.

I'm floating. I can't feel anything but pain in my stomach. My wrist burn. Then I feel like my whole body is on fire. I slow open my eyes. I see Dean. He is looking at me. I smile. I stare into his green eyes. They are still amazing as ever. He looks sad. I look around. I'm in the Impala. Sam is driving. My head is in Dean's lap. I try to sit up but it hurts. Dean lays me back down, "Don't get up. We are going to the hospital. You're going to be OK," He tells me. I nod. I try not to move. I just stare at the roof of the car. I look out the window. And I doze off again.

 **Timehop: 6 hours.**

I slowly open my eyes. I see Sam asleep. Dean is asleep in a chair next to me. I see my bags on the other side of the room. "Dean," I whisper. "Dean," I say louder. He opens his eyes. He looks at me. "How long have I been asleep?" I ask him. "About 6 hours," He yawns. "I'm sorry," I whisper. "About what?" He asks. "Leaving. Making you come save me. Being back in this hospital," I list. I look down at the bandages on my wrist. I bet there are some on my stomach. "It's not your fault, Shey. You know that," He responds. He rubs my forehead. "Sammy already feels terrible," He says. "Dean, I told myself something while I was in there. I need to know it's not true. Dean, do yourself love me? Or do you just feel bad for me?" I ask him in a small voice. He shakes his head, "I love you, Shey. I feel bad but that's not why I love you. I love you because you are you." I look at him. "What makes me so special? Most people would think I'm crazy," I tell him. "Shey, we are all crazy. And you are beautiful, smart, very talented. You are amazing. Your strong, kind, and your a great kisser," He chuckles. "Shey, you are perfect," He says. "Dean, no one is perfect but thank you," I tell him. "Shey, most of all, I love you because are just you. When I'm around you I forget everything. Your laugh, your smile. My god your smile," He sighs. "And maybe. If you want. You might be a huntress one day,"He smiles. I smile at him, "I would love that." He leans down and kisses my forehead. "You have to stay over night for them to keep an eye on you. Also they gave me your medication. And Cas will be here soon. And so we will all be here for you," Dean says standing up. He goes and wakes up Sam. Sam stretches. "I'm sorry Shey," He says sadly. "It's not your fault Sammy," I tell him. He just nods. A few minutes later Cas shows up with coffee. He hands one to Dean and Sam. "So how are you?" He asks. "Sore. But I'll be fine," I answer. "I hope you know that if that ever happens you can call any of us," Sam says. I nod. "Can someone hand me my blue bag?" I ask. Dean grabs it and hands it to me. I grab my violin. I start playing. They just sit and stare. I stop. "mY mom used to do that when things got to stressed out for everyone," I say. I put it up. And grab my pencil and sketch pad. "I'm going to go get food," Sam says. "I'll go to,"Cas says awkwardly. I start to sketch Dean. "What are you doing," He asks. "Oh nothing,"I say playfully. He gets up. I hide my notebook and smile. He smiles deviously. We start playing around. He grabs it and I laugh. "This is good," He says. "Thank you," I take it and put it back up. I put my bag on the did of the bed. I scoot over and motion for Dean to sit down. He does. I look at him. I can him and kiss him. We just sit there locked in a kiss. I felt time slip away. It was just us. Nothing else mattered. Not the demons or ghost. Just us. I pull away, "I love you, Dean." He just smiles, "I thought I said no chick flick moments." He laughs. "Oh shut up. You love chick flick moments," I tell him. He just laughs, that honey sweet laugh. "Your right. I do," He says.

 **Timehop: 1 day**

I finish packing up my stuff. I walk it down to the Impala. Dean is signing me out. Sam is already in the car. I get in. Dean walks out. He gets in. "Where to next?" I ask the boys. "Well we are going to train you and save the world," Dean smirks. He reaches back and pats my leg. And he speeds down the road. Off to our next adventure.


End file.
